


Светом

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ к SGU 01.05 «Light»: чуда не произошло, «Судьба» летит к звезде, оба шаттла неисправны, час до локального армагеддона.</p><p>Написано на Зимнюю ФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Светом

«Она смешная. Как кукла».  
Мэтт подумал так, когда увидел ее на Икаре: короткое платьице, сиреневое пальтишко, совершенно кукольные ботиночки... Дочь сенатора. Принцесса.  
А еще у нее фарфоровая кожа. Да вся она фарфоровая.  
Он почему-то вспомнил об этом тогда, на пустынной планете, на горячем песке под обжигающими лучами звезды. Все пытался сообразить, какова должна быть температура плавления этого песка. Будто собирался обжигать фарфоровую куклу.  
А потом она сидела на краю кровати, держа его за руку. Опаленная кожа горела, а у нее были такие холодные пальцы...  
Когда она подошла к нему в зале Врат «Судьбы», — после того, как полковник Янг огласил их общий смертный приговор, — он сказал только: «Не плачь. Вода нужна для другого».  
  
***  
  
У него мягкие губы — и это единственное, что в нем есть мягкого. Еще совершенно по-мальчишески звонкий голос, колючий подбородок и жесткие цепкие пальцы.  
Она пришла тогда поблагодарить его. Принесла ему свою фляжку с водой. Это было глупо, но так она отдавала ему единственное, что имело настоящую ценность. После того, как он вернул им возможность дышать.  
Теперь она расстегивала бесконечные ремни на его форме, а в голову лезли какие-то глупости. Вроде «неужели он никогда не снимает эти свои цепочки с жетонами?»  
А потом — когда он уложил ее на постель и замер над ней, напряженный — легкие металлические бляшки упали ей на грудь. Холодные. Наверное, последний в ее жизни холодный металл.  
От него все так же пахло солью и песком той пустой жаркой планеты. Хлоя потянулась к его губам.  
Он снова был ее возможностью дышать. Возможностью жить, не думая о каждом вздохе и о близкой смерти.  
  
***  
  
У них оставалось еще около часа жизни — и за весь этот час они не сказали ни слова, потому что говорить было не о чем. Они все еще чувствовали себя слишком живыми и для того, чтобы обмениваться ненужными воспоминаниями, и для того, чтобы лежать и ждать, считая секунды.  
Просто трахались молча, отдавая себя друг другу, а не смерти. Будто отнимали у нее каждый свой стон, каждое движение, каждое прикосновение. Растрачивали себя так, чтобы ей осталась только пустая оболочка.  
Потом стало душно. И слишком жарко.  
Они больше не могли двигаться — только смотрели друг на друга, так и не расплетя рук.  
Потом перестали видеть, потому что жар высушил глаза.  
Потом просто вплавились друг в друга всей поверхностью горящей кожи.  
А потом стали светом.


End file.
